Stanton, Stanton and Serena?
by Lanetk
Summary: Its after the 8th book if you haven't read that far do not read this story. Two Stanton's which is the real one? First story hope it's good. Please R&R. Used to be Serena and Stanton Love.
1. beginning

Authors Note: This takes Place after the first book.

_**Serena POV**_

Serena's walking home from the bus stop. She was just at cello practice. She was staring at the sidewalk thinking, but she wasn't thinking about music. 'Stanton's so hot I wish he were mine.' Gasp. 'Where had that came from' she wondered.

All of a sudden a shadow came and stopped right in front of Serena and turned into…

"Stanton" Serena said startled. She was mad at herself, because she was excited.

"You were thinking of about me," said Stanton taking a step toward Serena.

"No, I wasn't," said Serena taking a step back.

'Liar,' he said in her mind.

"I was thinking about you." He said coming closer.

There was about a centimeter between them when he took her cello and set it on the ground. Then he pulled her up against him and when she didn't resist his touch he kissed her.

Authors Note: I hope you liked it please review. I will do more _romance_ later!


	2. PlanetStanton Bangdouble

**Authors Note: I have changed my mind this story will take place after the 8th book. All these couples are going to be in this story; Jemina/Collin, Catty/Kyle, Vanessa/Michel, Tianna/Derek and of course Serena/Stanton. To the story.**

Chapter Two

Planet(Stanton) Bang(double?)

_Friday 8:00_

_Dear Someone,_

_Last night I saw Stanton I think I might be in love. Geese that sounds so cheesy. I used to make fun of girls who thought they were in love at 16, but now I think I am in love. Oh crap Stanton's here._

Serena POV

I was sitting at my desk writing in my Journal when a shadow comes through my balcony doors. I hurried up and shut my journal and stood up.

"Stanton. Hi! "

"Are you going to Pla… What's that?" He point at my journal.

"My Journal "

"Oooh" He reaches for it but I grab it and put it in my drawer.

"You can't read that"

"Why"

"It has private stuff in it that's why."

"Pleeaase?"

"No!"

"Fine I came to ask if your going to Planet Bang tonight."

"Yes, I'm going with Jemina in an hour."

"Ok," he comes up and gives me a quick but through kiss, "I'll see you there." He turns into a shadow and leaves through the balcony.

Planet Bang

(AN: Not good at description so I won't tell you what they're wearing. If someone wants to give ideas on that feel free to do so.)

I'm dancing. God I love dancing, I don't know why but I do. While I'm dancing I slip and fall into a guy who catches me. I look up.

"Stanton." He looks at me weird, than looks over my head. Than he shoves me away and hurries out the door. I turn around and see…

"Stanton"

AN: Way to short I Know please review. Ideas are welcome.


	3. What the?

**Authors Note: I am so sorry this has taken forever to update!**

**Please forgive me. ;(**

* * *

"What? You were there now you're here. What the heck is going on?"

"Serena what are you talking about I just got here."

"No you didn't you were just here then you saw someone and left"

"Who did I see, then?"

"You I guess?"

"I think you should go home because you are imagining things." Stanton says as he starts to lead me to a dark corner.

"Do you have a twin? Could it have been a regulator (spelling?)? Oh no you control them now. Could it be a rouge regulator? Are there even rouge regulators? Would a regulator kill a rouge regulator?"

"Used to, maybe, yes, yes, and no I would. Please slow down when you talk, I could barely understand you. "

"Sorry. You used to have a twin."

"Yes"

"What happened to him?"

"He disappeared when I was 5 years old." Stanton says then turns us to shadow and when we rematerialize at my balcony I ask.

"Could he be alive right now and be a follower like you?"

"It's possible but unlikely."

"Wait a minute you have enough power to kill a regulator all by your self? Creepy."

"I was wondering when you would realize I said that."

"What was your twin's name?"

"Statim (pronounced how it's spelled)."

"Weird name."

"Is my name weird?"

"Yes."

"Hey!"

"Well it is Stan-ton. I think that sound weird."

"Ser-e-na. yup that sound weird."

"I know."

"I have to go."

"Bye Stan-ton."

He smiles then kisses me then says quietly "Bye Ser-e-na." He turns into shadow and leaves.

I turn around and walk into my room. I change into my pajamas I got with Stanton. I was just about to crawl into bed when…

"Stanton you startled me. I thought you left?"

"He did, but I didn't."

* * *

A/N: Really sorry about late updating so sorry.

Should I have Stanton two be a Rouge regulator

A regulator doing something for someone else

Or have himbe Statim?

Review and tell Me what you think PLEASE!


	4. Sarabeth?

**Recape**

**I turn around and walk into my room. I change into my pajamas I got with Stanton. I was just about to crawl into bed when…**

"**Stanton you startled me. I thought you left?"**

"**He did, but I didn't."**

* * *

"What the heck are you?" I asked him dreading the answer. 

"Tsk Tsk very impolite Serena. It's who not what I'm not an object."

"Whoever you are get the heck out of my room!"

"What is it about you that has entanced my brother so."

"Statim" I whisper.

"Ahh so my brother has talked about me has he? Good." He walks right up to me and says, "Give him a message for me. 'Sarabeth.' "

"Sarabeth?"

"He will understand. Adieu." He leaves in a burst of flames.

"That was weird."

**Authors note: I am so sorry for updating so late and having such sort chapters but I'm kind of grounded from the computer so I'm lucky to even get this much up. I will try to update soon and it willbe a very long chapter hopefully SORRY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: I was banned by my parents from this website that is why I haven't updated. I am so sorry. I am now of age so they can't do anything. The problem is I don't remember where I was going with this story. So I will be making it up as I go. So sorry for the long wait. It has also been a while since I read these books so bare with me please. This is just a teaser basically I will write more soon I promise.**

I wake up the next morning still curious about who or what Sarabeth is. I go over to my closet to see what I want to wear today. When I feel a gush of wind. I turn around Stanton had opened my doors. Wait a minute is he Stanton?

"Are you Stanton?"

"Pardon?"

"Tell me something only you know about me?"

"Umm I bought you those pajamas does that work?"

"Yes sorry I am a little paranoid. I had a visit with your twin last night."Oh I wish I had a camera I don't think I have ever seen his face look that startled.

"You talked with Statim?"

"Yeah he told me to tell you (I do air quotes with my hands) Sarabeth."

"I was told he was dead," whispers Stanton in an agonized voice.


End file.
